


Target Play

by DarkDayDream



Category: Total Recall (2012), Total Recall - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: In the two weeks she had played the role of Douglas Quaid’s wife so far, Lori had quickly come to accept that her ‘husband’ had an overactive sex-drive and a cock that knew its way around a pussy.Or: Whats a little raw sex between strangers, when you're pretending to be married to them?





	Target Play

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Total Recall or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

After all her years of undercover work, posing as a strangers wife was a new one even for Lori. Her past assignments often placing her in the thick of enemy territory, playing the role of arms dealer or the interested buyer in whatever illegal wears her target happened to be flogging. 

The weight of her gun a constant comfort, strapped to her hip or holstered beneath her jacket. Just a dart of her hand away, at all times. 

Hidden from sight, but never out of mind.

But as she lay awake in bed, with Douglas’s arms curled around her waist, she couldn't help but feel the distance that resided between herself and her gun. The chromed revolver tucked away beneath the kitchen table, more than a dozen long legged steps out of her reach. Leaving her feeling bare, and naked to the world. 

Missing the familiar weight of her piece, and the safety it offered her.

Sure, if need be Lori could go hand to hand with the best of them and likely win. But her gun… it was the partner that had never let her down. Striking true, and felling those who dared earn the label of ‘Target’. 

Claiming more lives than Lori was interested in keeping count. 

“You’re thinking too loudly..” Voice strained with sleep, Douglas stirred against her back. His arms tightening around her, pulling Lori flush against him. The warmth of his bare skin seeping through the thin material of her tank top, the gentle flush of her cheeks hidden in the darkness of their dingy little apartment. 

“ Mmm… couldn't sleep.” Lori quietly mumbled back, her head tilting to the side as Douglas buried his face in the crook of her neck. His chapped lips pressed to her skin, gently kissing up the side of her throat until his mouth lingered beside her ear. 

A tired, sleep deprived grin upon his lips. 

“I can help with that,” He husked, pressing the hardening length of his cock up against her backside. Warm and twitching, full of far too much life for such an ungodly hour of the night.

“Mm… I dunno. You sure you won’t fall asleep on me?” Despite her teasing, Lori couldn't help the quickening beat of her heart, and the biting of her lip. Eyes closed and hand sliding back, gripping gently at the side of Douglas’s hip. 

Nails digging into the hard, corded muscles. 

In the two weeks she had played the role of Douglas Quaid’s wife so far, Lori had quickly come to accept that her ‘husband’ had an overactive sex-drive and a cock that knew its way around a pussy. Her uncertainties kept masked beneath her perfectly sculpted character, playing the role of attentive wife with a moan on her lips and Douglas’s hand buried in her hair. Pushing her down, as he took her from behind with a knowhow Lori had never experience in a sexual partner before. 

Pressing deep inside of her, stretching her around the girth of his swollen cock and making her eyelashes flutter. Biting the flesh of her palm to quiet the loud, keening wail that escaped her throat. 

He never failed at making her cum, the hard press of his body driving her into the mattress, again and again. Taking her, until he would grunt out and hitch his hips forward. Sinking base-deep into her as he came, hips jerking and hands grasping. Pulling her down hard against his lean, muscle corded body. 

Emptying himself entirely into her, before eventually rolling over onto his back. 

Laughing tiredly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and peeled the slick condom from around his cock. Taking the extra step of tying it off, before dropping it into the wastebasket beside the bed. 

Leaving Lori to bask in the post-orgasmic bliss of having a ‘husband’ that knew how to ride hard, and put away satisfied. A repeat performance of their first official coupling, happening on a near nightly basis.

Already gifting Lori with over two weeks of daily orgasms, often multiple times in a day if Douglas wasn't too exhausted from his ‘job’. 

“Like I could fall asleep, and leave my wife wet and wanting.” As crude as he was, Douglas was right. She was wet, and she was wanting. Left greedy after so many easily given ogasms, at the hands of the man pressed flush against her back. 

His cock firm against the swell of her ass, hands upon her hips. Clutching at her, sliding down to smooth his palms against her thighs. Coaxing them to part, and let his length brush teasingly against the barely-there peach fuzz of her mound.

His hips slowly and lazily rolling forward, a moan catching low in her throat. His fingers; quick to discover the ins and outs of her body, doing exactly what they did best. Thumbing her clit, and pushing deliciously deep into her. Stretched around one, and then two blunt fingers. 

Making her insides clench around the thick digits.   


“Stop being such a tease,” Lori gruffly demanded, a whine squirming at the edge of her voice. Her nails digging into his hip. “Shove it in already…”

“So impatient,” The amusement in Douglas’s voice did little to calm the frantic beating of Lori’s heart, a gasp parting her lips as Douglas leaned himself overtop of her. Practically resting upon her as he riffled through the nightstand drawer, fishing an unopened condom from the mess of papers and wrappers. 

Bitting into the wrapper, as he went to tear the plastic open. 

“Wait,” Lori blurted out, Douglas paused with the wrapper corner clamped between his teeth, a flush of bashfulness darkening her cheeks and stuttering the voice in her throat, “It’s a safe day, you don’t have to..” Lori nodded her chin towards the condom, the gleeful smile upon Douglas’s lips nearly earning an eye roll from the UFB agent. 

“Don’t smile like a kid in a candy store. This is just some normal raw fucking, nothing more.” Lori may have said one thing, but her body… it said something entirely different. Her walls clenching and squirming around nothing, hips jerking down to grind against his length. The blunt tip teasing her slick lips apart, before he was surging forward.

Not slipping into her with teasing grace, but shoving himself into her with brutal adoration. Their first time without a single layer to keep them apart, his raw cock crammed balls deep inside of her

Her walls twitching, clamping down around him like a plush, pulsing second skin. 

“Baby, you feel so good.” Douglas grunted out, hands upon her hips and face buried in her shoulder blade. His breath hot against her skin, as he worked himself in and out of her. 

His pace slow, sluggish, and unfairly deep. Rutting his cock forward, only to leisurely pull it out. Repeating those two, easy steps again and again until Lori could hardly even remember how to breath, much less focus on the cause of her pleasure. 

Simply moaning out, as Douglas fucked her 

Momentarily halting the thought of her job and assignments, and the responsibilities the higher-ups had placed upon her shoulders. The comfort of her gun a distant memory, its dozen long legged steps away hardly bothering Lori, as much as it once had. 

Savoring every hard crack of his hips against hers, his pussy juice slickened cock cramming itself into her. His pelvis flush against her ass, his hands sliding around the trim of her waist. Fingers worming themselves under the damp fabric of her tank top, hands enveloping her breasts. 

The rough calluses of his fingers teasing her nipples, pinching and rolling the sensitive peaks until they hardened with attention.

“Harder. Come on, fuck me harder.” Lori urged, her voice low and needy. Almost pleading, though she would never admit to that. The urging of her voice paying off, as Douglas sped up his leisurely pace. The crack of flesh on flesh filling the silence of their little apartment, his cock pistoning quickly in and out of her.

Sliding out until just the tip of his length remained in her, before shoving every glorious inch right back in. The wetness of her arousal oozing down her thighs, giving volume to the powerful stroke of his cock. 

Accentuating each thrust, with a lewd squelch of wetness.

“So wet for me, baby.” Douglas whispered against the shell of her ear, palming her breast with one hand, while gripping at her thigh with another. Hitching her leg up and driving his hips forward, pounding into her like no tomorrow. 

The exhaustion of the late hour fleeing from his mind, as he diligently worked at fucking the idle thoughts from his wife’s mind. Gritting his teeth and panting against her ear, his breath hot and labored. 

“Harder, come on. I’m almost-” Lori’s throaty urging were cut off, as Douglas rolled over on top of her. Her body pinned beneath his, fisting handfuls of bedding and grunting under the press of his muscle weighted body. His cock sliding between her thighs, jabbing at the upper wall of her insides and making colors burst behind her eyelids. 

Her mouth falling open and eyes clenching shut, walls twitching around Douglas’s rutting cock as she came in muted bliss. Her voice caught in her throat, muscles tensing and toes curling. 

Back arched up like a tautly drawn bow, the sound of Douglas’s amused chuckle bringing a flush to her cheeks and a grit to her teeth, the urgency of his pounding hips slowing to a crawl, until he was just grinding himself into her. Cock prodding at her g-spot with such persistence, it was no surprise when Lori found herself clenching up again. 

A sharp moan parting her lips, as she came for a second time. Mind white washed with a layer of fuzzy static, her limbs made of lead and weighted with exhaustion. The bright neon numbers of the nightstand alarm clock peering at her through the darkness. 

Taunting her with its impossibly late hour. 

Lori’s mind nearly lost to the pull of sleep, when Douglas’s breath hitched against her ear and his hips paused against her ass. Cock twitching and hands grabbing at her waist, his cum spurting inside of her, in thick, warm ropes. 

Emptying himself so fully into her, his seed began to dribble out and race down her thighs. A satisfied little grunt vibrating in Douglas’s throat as he rolled over from on top of her, and collapsed at Lori’s side. 

His softening cock glistening with wetness and twitching against his stomach.   


“Fuck,” Douglas breathed, laying there with his arm thrown over his eyes. The blankets kicked to the side, his flesh damp with sweat and nearly scalding to the touch. Falling to sleep right in front of Lori’s eyes, her tired gaze staring at him from over her pillow. 

Her mind racing, while also crashing at the same time.

The tempting call of sleep scratching away at her cluttered thoughts, savoring the satisfied ache of her body, while also scolding herself for letting a virtual stranger empty himself inside of her, the heat of his cum covering her thighs and warming her insides. 

Her own voice scolding her inside her head as she succumbed to the pull of sleep.

_ He’s the target, Quaid. Get your shit together.  _


End file.
